The present specification generally relates to memory devices. More particularly, the present specification describes an integrated semiconductor-magnetic random access memory.
A demand for increase in data processing rate has led to search for faster and denser random access memory (RAM). Semiconductor memories such as dynamic RAM and static RAM have very fast access times but are also volatile. Electrically erasable read only memories (EPROM) are non-volatile but have very long write times and offer a conflict between refresh needs and radiation tolerance.
The concept of using magnetic material for a non-volatile RAM has been implemented before, e.g., in core memory and in magnetic RAM. A non-volatile magnetic random access memory is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,410, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference to the extent necessary for understanding.